The Five Potter
by Ranshez
Summary: A circle has no end. Begitu juga dengan kegelapan. Bayangan kegelapan yang pasti ada selama ada cahaya. Kuasa gelap kembali akan menyelimuti dunia. Takkan berakhir sebelum dunia ini berakhir. Tapi selalu ada kesempatan untuk menghentikan rencana si iblis.


Tap. Tap. Tap.

_Suara gema sepatu yang berjalan mendekati ruang. Hingga... terobosan masuk terdengar―_

Brak!

"_Yang Mulia, sepertinya kita harus merekrut Pelahap Maut baru."_

_"Kalau memang begitu, rekrutlah sebanyak-banyaknya yang kau bisa. Jika kau berhasil merekrut lebih dari 50 orang, kau kujadikan tangan kananku," jawab suara yang membelakangi si pelapor tadi. Suara yang tak mau menunjukkan wujudnya._

_"Terima kasih Yang Mulia, akan saya laksanakan," ucap si pelapor dengan hormat; lalu pergi._

_"Tunggu Wormtail!" cegah suara yang masih membelakangi pelapornya. Tampak nada penasaran dalam suara itu._

_"Ya, Yang Mulia," si pelapor menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung berbalik._

_"Apa rencanamu kalau kita merekrut lebih banyak Pelahap Maut?_

_"Yang Mulia, ketiga anak Potter sekarang sudah masuk Hogwarts. Alangkah baiknya jika kita kembali meneror Hogwarts dan Harry Potter akan membela sekolah tua itu Yang Mulia. Bukankah... mengasyikkan untuk balas dendam?"_

_"Baiklah kalau itu rencananya, dan pastikan jangan sampai gagal!"_

_Si pelalpor langsung berubah menjadi asap hitam dan menerobos keluar ruangan, sebelum lidah Tuannya kembali menerjangnya dengan kata-kata yang menciutkan asanya._

**The Five Potter**

**Chapter 1**: That's Not the End

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

**Rating**: K+

**Warning:** Typo, _Future_ fict, Next Gen-_setting_.

**Beta reader: **gabyucchiP

**[ King's Cross / 9 ¾ ]**

Asap putih kereta terus menyelimuti peron 9 ¾. Lima sosok baru saja menerobos dindingantara peron 9 dan 10.

"Harry, sepertinya kita datang terlalu pagi. Lihat saja, hanya 2-3 orang yang datang," gerutu Ginny pada sosok suaminya―yang berdiri nyaman di sebelahnya.

"Yeah, tadi kita terlalu terburu-buru," balas Harry sambil menggaruki kepalanya. Tak lama menunggu, terlihat asap putih yang menampilkan empat sosok mendatangi mereka.

"Hey, Harry! Asap ini menghalangi pandangan kami," kata Hermione sembari terbatuk pelan.

"Eh, hai Harry! Hari ini hari pertama Lily masuk Hogwarts, kan?" tanya Ron antusias. Senyum Harry terlihat cukup meyakinkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ron.

"Ya, Ron. Lily, beri salam pada Paman Ron!"

"Selamat pagi ,Paman!" kata Lily dengan senyumnya.

"Hai Lily, bagaimana perasaanmu? Tegang?" balas Ron cepat. Ia mengusap kepala keponakannya itu dengan lembut―dan dengan berjongkok tentu.

"_Yeah_, sedikit."

"Haha. Sama sepertiku dan ayahmu. Dulu ayahmu sendiran mencari Peron 9 ¾ ini. Pasti tegang sekali!"

"Hey, itu Malfoy," kata Ginny yang kini melihat kedatangan sosok lain ke Peron 9 ¾ ini.

"Hey, Malfoy rapi sekali dirimu," sindir Hermonie yang melihat kedatangan salah satu mantan rivalnya itu.

"Kau tidak menyangka, kan? Kalau aku mulai sekarang menjadi guru Hogwarts?" kekeh Malfoy di hadapan teman-teman seangkatannya itu waktu dulu.

"Hai, Scorpius!" panggil Albus. Dan dimulailah pembicaraan masing-masing.

Tiap orang sekarang mempunyai percakapan sendiri. Albus dengan Scorpius yang satu asrama. Para orang tua tampak sedang mengadakan reunian. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione dan Malfoy jugaSi Kecil Lily yang belum berteman. James dengan teman-teman Ravenclaw-nya yang pun sudah berdatangan.

Suara kereta api makin bising, dan kepulan asap yang makin tebal memberi isyarat bagi mereka untuk segera berangkat.

"Ok, Albus, James, Lily. Ini koper-koper kalian. Segeralah berangkat sebelum tertinggal!" kata Harry sembari mendorong ketiga anaknya dengan bangga.

"Lily, tidak ada yang perlu kamu khawatirkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Hogwarts adalah sekolah sihir terbaik," Ginny menenangkan hati Lily dengan sifat keibuannya. Senyumnya mulai menenangkan Lily.

"_Yeah_, Lily. Ceritakan saja masalahmu pada kakak-kakakmu. Terutama James, ia begitu perhatian," kata Harry sambil memegangi pundak Lily. Lily menjadi semakin bersemangat dengan dukungan kedua orangtuanya.

"Ayah, Ibu. Kami berangkat!" kata ketiga Potter hampir bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga bergabung dengan Hugo, Rose dan Scorpius memasuki kereta. Tak berapa lama kereta pun mulai menggerakkan roda-rodanya. Berjalan melintasi rel dan meninggalkan peron. Asap-asap putih seakan memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal bagi para orang tua yang melepaskan anak mereka.

Para orangtua―Harry, Ginny, Ron dan Hermione―bercakap-cakap sepanjang jalan. Menembus dinding peron. Keluar dari King's Cross dan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

.

Kereta menuju Hogwarts bergerak cepat sekali. Ia melesat, meliuk-liuk melewati bukit. Pantulan cahaya mentari yang indah, tampak seperti permata-permata di sungai yang mereka lewati.

"Kelas 1!" Professor McGonagall berteriak memberikan pengarahan. Sang wakil kepala sekolah mengarahkan murid-murid kelas satu ke salah satu tempat terkenal di Hogwarts.

Para murid kelas satu kemudian dibawa ke aula besar. Ketegangan merubah raut wajah mereka semua. Menunggu penyeleksian khas Hogwarts. Menanti keputusan sang Topi Seleksi yang sekarang sudah amat tua.

"Lily Potter!" panggil Professor McGonagall.

Kegugupan yang menyelimuti Lily sempat memberatkan langkahnya. Namun Lily tetap harus maju, duduk dan menunggu sang Topi memberikan asrama yang tepat. Lily sudah duduk dan Professor McGonagall menempatkan sang Topi kusam diatas kepala Lily.

"Aah... Putri Potter lagi? Dua tahun yang lalu aku menempatkan kakakmu Albus di Slytherin, sekarang kau. Entah kenapa, menyeleksi keluarga Potter sulit sekali. Asramamu mungkin... Ravenclaw!" putus sang topi seleksi. Lily melangkah menuju tempat asramanya dengan bangga.

James dan Lily ditempatkan di asrama yang sama. Namun, kasihan Albus. Ia sendirian di Slytherin. Nampaknya keinginannya tiga tahun lalu tidak terwujud. Namun kata-kata Harry―ayahnya―dahulu, menguatkan dirinya.

Semua murid tahun pertama sampai ketujuh sudah berkumpul di aula besar. Layaknya tahun-tahun lalu, mereka disini untuk mendapatkan penyambutan dan dijamu dengan hidangan-hidangan lezat.

"Perhatian!" ucapan Aberforth menggema. Ia adalah kepala sekolah baru yang menggantikan kakaknya, Albus Dumbledore.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts!" kata Aberforth memulai sambutannya

"Tahun ini, ada 3 guru baru yang mengajar di Hogwarts. Pertama, Professor Neville Longbottom menggantikan Professor Sprout!" Abrforth berucap menggema. Seketika itu juga, Neville berdiri dan terdengar sorakan dan tepuk tangan para murid.

"Yang kedua, kita sambut kembali guru kita yang pernah menjabat sebagai guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam dan sekaligus sebagai kepala asrama Ravenclaw, Professor Alastor Moody!" Aberforth bertepuk tangan, dan suasana sama riuhnya ketika Neville berdiri.

"Dan yang terakhir... ini dia guru baru sebagai kepala asrama Slytherin dan guru ramuan, Professor Draco Malfoy!" Aberforth kembali berseru. Namun kali ini... hanya anak Slytherin yang menyambutnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang, selamat makan!" seru Aberforth lagi. Dalam sekejap, para hantu mulai keluar dari dinding-dinding aula. Nick―Si Kepala Nyaris Putus―mulai menakut-nakuti murid kelas 1. SirNicholas menunggang kuda dan mengajak beberapa temannya melintasi aula. Mereka semua keluar masuk dinding.

"Hey! Hati-hati dengan kudamu! Kakinya mengenaiku!" tegur seorang murid jangkung.

"Maaf," jawab si hantu santai. Beberapa saat kemudian, pesta selesai dan para murid dipandu oleh prefek asrama masing-masing.

"Lily, ikuti aku. Aku prefek asrama," kata James sambil memandu sang adik.

"Baiklah, Kak," jawab Lily singkat.

"James, sebentar... Bolehkah Lily ikut denganku sebentar?" tanya Aberforth pada James.

"Oh, tentu saja, Professor."

"Lily, ikut aku," ajak Aberforth sambil menggestur tubuhnya agar Lily mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolah yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya obor. Mereka akhirnya sampai di kantor kepala sekolah. Ruangan dengan burung _griffin_ sebagai _lift_nya.

"_Butterfly Butterbeer_," Aberforth mengucapkan sandi melangkah menaiki _lift_ burung _griffin_, dan akhirnya sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Lily, bagaimana keadaan ayah dan ibumu?" Aberforth memulai basa-basinya dengan Lily.

"Baik-baik saja Professor," ucap Lily singkat. Senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

"Apa pekerjaan ayahmu sekarang, Lily?"

"Ia seorang Auror."

"Lily, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Ya,Professor?" tanya Lily dengan mengernyitkan alis. Ia sedikit bingung dengan aura serius di sekelilingnya.

"Lily, apakah kau tahu mengenai perang di Hogwarts?"

"Tahu Professor," kata Lily dengan bingung. Untuk apa sang kepala sekolah menanyainya?

"Aku rasa, _Kau-Tahu-Siapa_ tidak akan mati semudah itu. Jadi tolong kau sampaikan pada ayahmu bahwa aku punya firasat bahwa _Kau-Tahu-Siapa_ akan bangkit lagi," ucap sang Profesor dengan serius kembali. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya melunak dan kembali berbicara, "baiklah Lily, itu saja, silahkan kembali ke asramamu. Atau kau perlu kuantar?"

"Mungkin lebih baik jika Professor mau mengantarku. Aku takut tersasar. Nanti bisa-bisa aku mengacau seperti ayahku dulu," kekeh Lily dengan senyum manisnya. Aberforth tersenyum menatap Lily.

"Haha. Baiklah."

Mereka berdua kembali menyusuri koridor-koridor remang-remang. Mereka sedikit berlari ketika melihat tangga bergerak.

"Ah, kita terlambat!" seru Aberforth melihat tangganya hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Lily, kalau kulihat, kau mirip ibumu, Ginny Weasley. Sikapnya yang malu-malu," ucap Aberforth lagi. Lily kembali hanya tersenyum.

_Grrrk! Krak! _

Bunyi perpindahan tangga bergerak. "Ayo Lily, sebelum tangganya bergerak lagi!" kata Aberforth sambil menarik tangan di pintu kayu dengan gambar elang, Aberforth mengetuknya.

"_Which came first, the phoenix or the flame_?"

"_A circle has no beginning_," jawab Aberforth, dan dengan cepat pintu kayu itu terbuka.

"Nah, Lily. Masuklah!"

Lily memasuki pintu kayu itu dan menuju kamar tidur perempuan. Salah satu diantara sekian banyak tempat tidur, tersisa satu untuknya. Ia merapikan koper dan tempat tidurnya dan kemudian tidur.

'_Hari esok mungkin menyenangkan!'_ pikirnya sembari membayangkan petualangan apa yang akan ia dapat kali ini.

Dari luar terlihat asap hitam terarah meluncur masuk. Asap hitam salah satu Pelahap Maut yang setia pada tuannya, Voldemort. Kini asap tersebut mulai berubah menjadi sosok si pelapor sebelumnya.

"Yang Mulia... maaf Yang Mulia. Saya tidak dapat memenuhi permintaan tuan," lapor orang yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Ia menunduk dengan ketakutan hebat.

"Apakah sesulit itu? Apa masalahnya?"

"Yang Mulia, mereka tidak percaya bahwa Yang Mulia masih hidup. Mereka menganggap Yang Mulia sudah meninggal sejak pertempuran di Hogwarts. Sehingga mereka tidak mempercayaiku."

"Tch! Dasar manusia-manusia bodoh. Lalu apa saranmu?"

"Bagaimana jika Yang Mulia sendiri yang merekrut?"

"Menurutmu, apakah aku perlu bersusah payah dalam memenuhi rencanamu?"

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Tidak... Yang Mulia."

"Pergilah, dan jangan kembali sebelum kau bisa merekrut paling tidak 10 orang."

"Ba-baiklah, Yang Mulia."

Asap hitam yang sama kembali terlihat, segera langsung menerobos pintu. Si pelapor tadi beranjak keluar dengan ditemani seringai terpampang.

"_Ini baru akan dimulai, Potter_!"

**-RansheZteven-**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! <strong>Chapter pertama dari ficiton pertama akhirnya jadi juga.

Mungkin ada yg agak2 menyimpang-nyimpang dikit. Kyk harusnya yg jd kepsek, tapi disini nggak. Soalnya saya menginginkan sosok seorang 'Dumbledore' yg memimpin Hogwarts lagi, sedangkan sifat Aberforth mirip2 lah, dia cuma ga sebijak Dumbledore.

Terima kasih kepada GabyucchiP - maap ya, klo salah tulis nama. Yg sudah nge-Beta fic ini.

Dan tolong di-review buat penyemangat, kritik dan saran.

Enjoy!


End file.
